bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Grand Quest/@comment-67.0.218.178-20150821232634
GQ 8 (Lugina) was Super... easy? hard? Kinda hard to tell which. Mini-guide down below for 100%! By the way, this is how I did it. There may be better guides out there, but here's a quick one. Run 1: Put your best units into Summoner Squad (Squad 2). Beat it by doing only Squad 2 movements. Make sure to get the treasure on burning mountains (right fork) to complete Bronze 3. Finishing this run will complete Silver 2. Run 2: Here you will have to have decent units for all squads, but put your best units into Squad Lugina. Move Karl all the way to Hill of Beasts. Then move Summoner to Burning Mountains because... More treasure! Then move Lugina all the way down to Abandoned Metropolis. This will trigger a boss fight, which is honestly pretty easy. Then comes phase 2. I highly suggest moving your best units to squad 2, and the next best to squad 1. This is because you get to choose your friend skill for squad 2, he can KO most squad members that aren't guarding at 50% and 15%, even with mitigation. 50% will KO your first squad, and if you can bring Nebulous from HP>15% to HP<10%, he will transform into fake Lugina and fake Karl without using his massive attack. From here, I suggest lowering both units HP at the same time, preferably killing fake Karl first. This is because of his super annoying HoT. Also, I believe if you kill Lugina first, Karl will use Flood Offensive, permanently raising his attack and lowering his defense. He will also start to use Cobalt Demon Execution... I think. You also want to lower Lugina's HP because he does a ton of damage with defense ignore and his Blade of the Wild. He also has another single target move (Instant Conviction, I think) that deals a ton of damage. It's also easier to produce BC when using BB on two people, because you get double the BC. Here, the quest will end. Run 3: Use decent units for all squads, best units into Squad Lugina, move all squads until they are all one move away from the Abandoned Metropolis. First move Karl to Abandoned Metropolis, where you will have to fight Nebulous first form. Then, move Lugina and Summoner to Abandoned Metropolis, where the Nebulous second form will fight you. This time, keep your best units in Lugina squad. This is important later. The same principles apply to this run as the last run, but it may be harder due to the fact that you don't really have a "buffer squad". To pass the 50% mark, I suggest using an attack mitigator BB, then guarding all other units, but this is difficult. The other way to do this is to have a leader skill that increases HP. However, this must be a status null LS or you must have a status ailment remover with Drevas or Refined Gem or similar to make sure that the unit can ALWAYS use BB. Your final option is only if you are a high level player. You can make all three teams powerful, but this requires luck in RS gate and high cost. And after this battle, you're done!... Until Karl and Lugina decide to fight. This is the exact reason to put your best units into Squad Lugina, because you control Lugina and you cannot switch units between fights. Don't worry about trying to keep your units alive during the fight with Nebulous phase 2 because all units will be revived. I thought this was a breeze compared to the last Nebulous fight. And now, you're finally done! Really! My units: Leads: Melody Kagamine Rin(Malice Jewel+Heresy Orb), Anima, Max Imp, BEST Twilight God Grahdens (Ishrion+Demon Crown), Lord, Max Imp, Good Holy Night Priscilla (Dandelga+Omni Gizmo), Guardian, Squad 3 Valkyrie Archangel Griel (Xentar+?),Lord, Friend for Squad 2 Sub units: Obsidian Seraph Zenia(Obsidian Core Amplifier+Sol Creator), Anima, Max Imp, BEST Leviathan Sage Elimo(Drevas+Queen's Tear), Guardian, Max Imp, BEST Ice Legend Selena(Lexida+AX Sphere), Breaker, Max Imp, BEST Herculean Ultor(Blades of Ultor+Star Helm), Lord, Half Imp, BEST Blizzard God Karl(Legwand Gem+Zombie Jabot), Lord, Good Flaring Massacre Rize(Forgebreaker+Evil Shard), Guardian, Max Imp, Good Grave Carver Aaron(Medulla Gem+Crystalline Egg), Oracle, Good Ice Legend Selena(Malice Jewel+Drain Spear), Lord, Max Imp(Yes, I maxed 2 Selenas), Good Inferno Princess Alice(Legwand Gem+Demon Sickle), Lord, Half Imp, Good, Squad 3 Demonic Idol Kikuri(Scarlet Pin+Sol Creator), Breaker, Half Imp, Good, Squad 3 Neptunian Tridon(Tridon's Trident+Glass Crown), Lord, Squad 3 Guardian Darvanshel(Leomurg), Anima, Squad 3